A New Sort
by Sky19892007
Summary: He's he the hot headed hybrid, She's a lost girl full of compassion. They appear to be two very different people but something inside them finds a kindred spirit in the other... a friendship is kindled but something more starts grow something that fuels and frightens them both though their to stubborn to admit it...
1. A guest comes Calling

_Gotta get away, gotta get to safety, gotta make it_. The world was edged in hazy black as Enola fought to keep moving forward. She had finally made it out of the dense thick woods of the swamp to the crowded streets of the city. People barely noticed her stumbling along the cobble stones, clinging to the walls of every building she passed by.

She tripped barely able to catch herself before her face met the ground making her groan out in pain. She somehow managed to pull herself back up, shaky legs taking one step at a time slowly. She was almost there, just a little further and she could rest she told herself. Her body was screaming at her to just stop but her spirit refused to give up driving herself forward, even as the pain tore little sounds from her throat with every step. The fuzzy edges of the world were growing thicker with every minute that passed fighting to make the world disappear, but finally she saw the street address she'd been looking for. She forced herself to stand up and walk as best she could till she made her way to the huge door in front of her. She managed to knock a few times before her legs gave way and she crashed into the stone wall beside her.

The world started to swirl as she slumped against the doorway, and she faintly heard the sound of footsteps approaching the other side of the heavy door. She coughed harshly a sudden strong metallic taste hitting her tongue as the door finally opened. She could barely make out the figure before her, her eyes fading to solid black but she managed to whisper one thing before her body won out and she slipped into unconsciousness. "Hayley..." and then her world went black and everything faded away.

Elijah sighed setting down his book as he heard a knock at the door, it wasn't a very strong knock so he knew better than to wait for someone else to answer it. He made his way to the door pulling it open to find the limp body of a young girl slumped inside the doorway. He knelt down as he heard her whisper out Hayley's name, he saw blood trickling from the corner of the girls mouth and then he began to notice the dark bruises and abrasions marking her body.

He quickly scooped up her limp unconscious body and flashed into the house laying her out carefully on the nearest couch. "Hayley!" Elijah called as he looked over the frail girl "Hayley quickly please." He pressed his fingers to the girls throat searching for a pulse, he found it weak but there lightly thumping beneath his fingers. Just then he heard Hayley's familiar footsteps coming down the stairs "What's the big emergency Elijah, I was putting Hope down for her nap." He took a step back from the couch and motioned to the girl with his hand. Hayley looked confused as she walked closer until she saw the girls face " Oh god..Enola" she said breathlessly voice full of concern and panic as she rushed to her side. She knelt by the girl brushing hair back from the her face gently.

"I found her outside the door like this the poor thing...She only managed to whisper one thing before she lost consciousness...your name," he said as he paced back and forth behind her. Hayley carefully looked Enola over noting each injury on her body as she went. "God..what happened to you kid," Hayley whispered looking at all the bruises on Enola's face, a large hand shaped bruise around her throat. Hayley carefully lifted her ripped shirt revealing severely bruised ribs, she raised her hand o touch them but suddenly Elijah's hand appeared on her wrist stopping her before she touched the wounds.

"I'd say those are broken..possibly puncturing a lung" he said motioning to the girl's mouth "I noticed blood around her mouth as I brought her in" he said quietly as his eyes trailed over the girl. He noticed her shorts were torn as if someone had tried to rip them from her. As his eyes moved lower he saw hand shaped bruises on her thighs accompanied by thick scratches. He made a disgusted sound as he tore his eyes away, "She's been...assaulted, in the worst possible way.." he muttered voice full of disgust as he zoomed from he room. It took a minute for Hayley to see what he'd seen and then angry tears filled her eye's as she brushed her fingers along Enola's cheek gently.

Elijah swept back into the room moments later Freya following close behind. She walked past him and knelt by Hayley placing her hand on the girls forehead, reaching out with her mind searching the girls as Klaus came through the door. Just as he was about to ask what the _bloody hell_ was going on Elijah raised a hand to silence him motioning to Freya and Hayley hovering over the limp body of a beaten girl in ragged clothes. Klaus slowly moved closer but remained silent as he watched the expressions on his elder sister's face.

Suddenly Freya gasped her eyes snapping open as she gently removed her hand from the girl's forehead to tenderly run her fingers through her hair. "Oh you poor girl" she muttered softly as she stood up and turned towards her brother's. With a long sigh she looked at Klaus then Elijah "She was a attacked by 3 men in their late 30's maybe early 40's, she knew them. She'd been running here to Hayley but they found her out near the bayou. The oldest one tried to.." she paused with a look of disgust.,"He tried to force himself on her, she fought back so he and the other two tried to beat her into submission." She cast a smile back at the unconscious girl "but she's strong she got away and..some how forced herself all the way here."

Freya quickly brushed by her brother's "She's strong but her injuries are severe even with vampire blood she's going to need help, I've got to get a few things." She paused at the stairs "She's going to need blood stronger than Hayley's. Elijah's will do but Klaus's would be best, you two figure it out while I'm gone" with that she ascended the stairs and disappeared. "I'll do it" Elijah said without a thought as he walked over to the couch unbuttoning his jacket with a sweeping motion as he sat at the young girl's feet. Klaus rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "Hayley who is this girl and..should I just let Elijah give her his blood or do it myself?" he asked as he took a seat on the arm of the couch above the girl's head.

Hayley sat back on the floor and looked back and forth between the two brothers. She sighed and pushed her hand back through her hair "Her name is Enola Coldwater..she's the daughter of a pack alpha from the blue ridge mountains." she said picking up Enola's hand and holding it in hers. "Ah so just another little wolf then" Klaus said as he moved to get up. Hayley ignored him "Last i knew she'd never triggered the curse and she's more than just another wolf Klaus" Hayley said glowering at him "she's the sweetest girl and more loyal than anyone I've ever met." Klaus relaxed back into his seat letting his eyes drift over to the frail figure beside him, his eyes took note of the bruises and scrapes covering her smooth pale skin.

The tears in her clothing helped his mind paint a picture of what Freya had described earlier. His throat tightened a little as his eyes caught sight of the large finger shaped bruises coloring the skin of her thighs almost spanning the whole way round. He tore his eyes away turning back to Hayley as she stared at the girl. "She's also half witch" she said quietly, Elijah looked at her a bit perplexed "A wolf and a witch?" he asked curiously and she nodded. "I staid with her pack for a while when I was younger she was barely 15 then, she didn't exactly fit in she's quiet..keeps to herself, most of the other's avoided her because she wasn't like them."

Hayley sighed and kissed the girl's hand before she continued her story "Her mom died when she was 7 so she never had anyone to teach her how to control her magic..sooo sometimes things would happen around her. Her father tried to help as much as he could but she still spent most of her time staying away from people." Hayley smiled a little looking at the girl, "I don't know how many times I found her alone under a tree scribbling away in her sketch book, she could draw the most beautiful things...We'd talk for hours out in the woods about everything she always listened never judged. I know I'm making her sound like this sweet fragile thing, but she's also strong and though it takes a lot to fire it up she can have one hell of a temper." Hayley smirked and looked up at Klaus "when she gets mad enough she could rival even you Klaus."

Elijah chuckled "She sounds delightful Hayley, I can't wait to meet her." Klaus eye'd his brother and let a small smirk curl at his lips as he nodded his head slightly "She does sound interesting...and I could always use another artist around the house" he said as he caught sight of Freya returning with a bowl full of herbs and what-not in hand.

"Okay I'm going to need space and who ever is giving their blood be ready as soon as I'm finished" Freya instructed as she began her spell. "I'm putting her in a dream state to keep her still and calm. If she moves to soon before the blood has time to heal the internal damage she could make it even worse. This way she'll stay still till I wake her." Freya sat two candles on either side of herself and they lit with a flick of her wrist, she then began mixing the herbs together slowly sprinkled them over the girl's body before pressing her hand to the girl's cheek and closing her eyes. Elijah stood and started unbuttoning he cuff of his sleeve as Freya began chanting the girls eyes beginning to flutter softly. Klaus sped to his brother's side and put his arm down "I'll do the blood letting..Big brother" he said giving his brother a look as he pulled off his jacket. Elijah gave a slight bow waving his hand over the girl's body as he backed away, a small smile playing on his lips.

As Freya continued her spell the lights began to dim and flicker as her voice raised higher the power building around them all making the air seem almost full of static. They all looked around as a mild breeze blew through the house until..it all went quiet suddenly and Freya's eyes snapped open. She stumbled back a bit "She is very strong, that..that took more effort than I expected" she said breathlessly. "But she's ready for the blood now" she muttered as she stepped back taking Hayley's arm for support waving a hand at the girl motioning for one of her brother's to do the deed.

Klaus knelt over the girl and bared his fangs eyes glowing amber and thick black veins pulsating around his eyes as he bit his wrist open and pressed it to the comatose girl's soft lips. He waited a moment "Nothing's _happening_ Freya.." he barked, but then suddenly the girl's hands wrapped around his arm pulling him closer as her mouth started to feed hungrily at the wound on his wrist. Her eyes fluttered but never opened, something about the look on her face softened him a little and he ran his free hand through her hair. His fingers accidentally grazing her forehead and suddenly he was pulled into her dream world.


	2. DreamScape

Klaus looked around confused as he found himself in the forest by a stream, sun rays piercing through the tree top canopy. He heard soft humming that made his head turn, then he saw her the broken girl from his home sitting under a large tree not a single mark on her. She was humming to herself as she sketched in a book, "Well hello there little wolf" he said sauntering over to her but she didn't respond. He furrowed his brows as he knelt next to her brushing a few strands of hair back from her face, but again she didn't notice.

"Ah.. I'm little more than a ghost to you in this little dreamscape Freya has concocted for you it seems" he said as he sat down beside her. He sighed and looked around as he slowly slid to the ground bracing his back against the large tree trunk before his eyes fell to her drawing. A bright eye'd pencil drawn wolf stared back at him "well you are quite the little artist aren't you Love" he muttered as he looked into the wild eyes of the wolf. She sighed drawing his attention as she slipped her pencil above her ear and it disappeared under thick waves of dark chocolate hair. She stared at the drawing in her lap running her fingertips over it timidly as she sighed to herself. "I'll never be accepted as one of you" she said softly "and I'll never be accepted as a witch either." She let her head fall back against the tree behind her staring up toward the sky a tear slipping from the corner of her eye sliding down her face slowly.

Klaus watched her curiously the look on her face striking a cord in him, it was a look off loss, loneliness, and hopelessness. It was a look he knew all to well, he reached out a hand to touch her face the urge to comfort her suddenly swelling inside him. As he reached he was suddenly pulled back from the quiet of the forest. He blinked and looked around finding himself back in his home, his wrist still pressed to Enola's lips. He gently pulled his arm free of her grasp her hands slowly falling down to rest on her chest eyes still closed in sweet slumber.

He turned to his sibling the wound on his wrist already healing itself, he sat down on the edge of the couch next to the girl as he got his bearings. "What happened Niklaus?" Elijah asked stepping toward him, Klaus put up his hand stopping his brother's steps. "Just a minor flaw in our sister's spell-work Elijah no need to fret" he said as he pushed himself up and started to leave the room. He hesitated at the staircase "I'd avoid skin to skin contact unless you wish to be pulled into her..dull little dream world," he added as he marched up the stairs "I'll order one of the guest rooms made up for her." Then he disappeared leaving Hayley and his siblings left looking at one another.

Klaus barked his orders for the room closest to Hayley's to be made ready for a special guest before storming off to his study. He snapped the door shut behind him as he went to his bourbon pouring himself a glass before dropping into the chair behind his desk. He let a low growl escape his lips as he took a deep drink from the crystal glass. That girl had made him feel something...he knew the longing she had to belong, but being what she was she would never belong to either the witches or the wolves. Being a hybrid himself he knew exactly how that felt, even now those thoughts occasionally still managed to plague his mind. Long ago he had realized his being different made him stronger than both the were wolves and the vampires that sneered at him. Even still the want to belong managed to still twinge at a deep buried part of him and now he found himself wanting. Wanting to help this poor little stranger find that inner strength and prove to her that her differences made her..better...stronger than the ones to which she so desperately wanted to belong.

He was brought out of his brooding thoughts by the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs. He dashed over to the door cracking it just enough to see Elijah carrying the girl's limp body, loosely wrapped in a throw toward the bedroom he'd had prepared for her. Hayley and Freya followed closely behind his brother discussing how long it would take for young Enola to heal. Freya turned sensing eyes on them but Klaus quickly closed the door perking up his ears as he did.

Freya Looked at the door to her brother's study but saw the door was shut. She shook her head as she turned back to Hayley following her into the room Elijah had entered, "No less than 6 hours I'd say, maybe more I'm not sure just how severe the internal injuries are." As they entered the room Klaus had to strain a little more to hear them. "We'll have to take shifts watching over her, I can't do it all myself Hope will be up soon..." Hayley said as she draped the duvet over Enola. "Not to worry Hayley, Freya and I will watch over the girl while you tend to your daughter" Elijah said as he turned to his sister "Won't we Freya?" Freya put a reassuring hand on Hayley's shoulder "Of course we will."

Klaus sauntered back to his desk dropping into his seat once again as he picked up his glass swirling the amber liquor "Yes...we will _all_ watch over her" he muttered quietly to himself as he raised the glass to his lips a small smile appearing as he took a deep drink.


	3. Delving into Nightmares

Enola's eyes fluttered as she lay on the bed, Freya had just left after her third time altering the spell. Apparently the girls werewolf heritage making it harder to keep her mind sedated. Elijah sat slowly turning the pages of a book as he sat in an armchair by the door, he looked up as the door creaked open to see Niklaus leaning against the door frame. He turned nonchalantly back to his book "Something I can help you with Niklaus?" he asked casting a glance at the girl as incoherent mutterings slipped from her lips.

Klaus turned from his brother to look at the girl "I thought dear Freya had our guest pacified" he said as he made his way into the room moving toward the bedside. "Indeed she has tried..the girl's _unique_ heritage has made it a bit harder than our dear sister anticipated" Elijah replied shutting his book and going to his brother's side. "It would appear that the trauma she suffered before arriving on our doorstep keeps...pushing itself up threw the dream world" he explained a hint of sadness touching his voice. "The poor thing keeps replaying the events over and over again in her mind, but Freya managed to keep her body still to give her time to heal. Hard as she's tried however the girl's mind keeps slipping out of the peaceful dream she created for her only to thrust herself into these..nightmarish memories."

Elijah carefully brushed a strand of the girl's hair from her face taking great care not to touch her milky skin. "She is healing.. however at a much slower rate than Freya thought...almost as if the troubles of her mind are fighting against it" Elijah said softly with a touch of puzzlement intertwining it's way through his words. He turned to walk back to his chair but his brother stopped him "Why don't you go check on Hayley and the baby brother" Klaus said looking up at Elijah.

Klaus sat on the edge of the bed turning his eyes to the frail thing beside him "I'll stay here with the girl, maybe more of my blood will stave off the nightmares dancing round her head." Elijah looked at him for a moment "Are you sure brother? you've never been fond of playing nurse maid before..." Klaus looked up at him and for the briefest of moments Elijah saw some emotion he couldn't quite place in his brother's eyes. It only only lasted for a moment before Klaus replaced it with his usual cold emotionless gaze. "Well if you'd prefer to sit here and babysit brother, by all means" Klaus said moving to leave, but Elijah put out his hand "No no..I'll be glad for the reprieve" he said and gave a small bow as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Klaus listened until his brother's footsteps disappeared, then he turned back to the girl watching her eyes dance beneath her eyelids small sounds of distress escaping her lips. "Now then, what's going on in that pretty little head of your's Love" he said more to himself then to her.

He carefully moved to sit at the top of the bed his back to the headboard as he gently pulled her toward him covering her exposed skin with the blanket as he did so until her head rested against his chest. Then he raised his wrist to his mouth ripping open the flesh with his fangs before pressing the open bloody wound to her lips. He waited for her hands to take hold of him like they had before but nothing happened. "Come on now Love drink up" he muttered as he rested his chin on her head, he sat there waiting and just as he was about to take his wrist away her lips began feeding gingerly against his skin. Klaus couldn't help the satisfied smile that crept across his lips slowly when he felt the sensation.

"There now that's better" he whispered as he toyed with a few strands of her hair absent mindedly as he watched her eyes flutter beneath long dark lashes. "Now lets see what dark things are burdening your mind" he said as he took his free hand and placed it gently on her forehead before suddenly being plunged into darkness. The darkness was vast and swirled around him but slowly a scene started to emerge from the blackness.

He found himself in a small cabin he'd never seen before and as he looked around he caught the sound of voices coming from one of the rooms so he made his way towards them. As he walked through the doorway he saw Enola sitting beside an older gray haired man who looked ill, on an old antique brass framed bed. She had tears in her eyes as the man took ragged breaths, "Enola once I'm gone...I think you should go find Hayley.." the man said shakily "Daddy shh don't talk like that please.." she replied tear drops falling from her cheeks. The man Klaus assumed to be her father cupped her cheek in his hand "Just listen nola...Hayley will protect you and after I'm gone it won't be safe for you here anymore" before he could continue he was taken over with harsh coughs that made his entire body spasm and ripped painful sounds from his throat. Enola quickly pressed a cup of water to his lips as he slowly caught his breath.

Klaus moved closer to the scene kneeling beside the bed as he watched the memory unfold before him. Her father sipped at the water before taking the cup from her with his trembling hand and setting it on the bedside table. "When I am gone Jonas is going to make a move for alpha and if your here I'm afraid he'll try to use you to make a solid claim. He won't care if you say no, you know how cruel he can be if it means getting what he wants." Her father pulled her close and kissed her forehead putting a finger to her lips as she tried to speak. "I know your strong but do this for me, run to Hayley. Don't let Jonas use you in his power play. He'll steal that light in your eyes that I love so much."

He could see the pain in the dying man's eyes at the thought of what might befall his dearly beloved daughter once he couldn't protect her anymore. He heard her whisper softly "I'll run to Hayley I promise" as the scene started to change.

Suddenly he found himself at the edge of a mountain side cemetery a soft dreary rain falling from above. A freshly dug grave sat in the center filling the air with the smell of dirt and as he looked around he saw the funeral party approaching. Four men walked solemnly with a casket resting on there shoulders and following close behind was Enola dressed in a simple black dress with a single white rose held in her fingers.

More mourners followed along behind her and Klaus made his way over to them as the reverend began his sermon. He stood beside Enola as she stared blankly at the coffin, he watched her for a while until he noticed a man staring at her from across the tombstones. The look he had in his eyes wasn't one of sorrow or concern, but one of predatory nature. He was holding himself back for now but Klaus could see the urge was eating at the man as he clinched his jaw. Klaus kept his eye on the man as two others joined him and they began whispering to each other.

The coffin was slowly being lowered into the ground and Enola took timid steps forward staring into the hole before gently tossing the rose in with tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned walking away and as she did the world around them started to change all over again.

They were back in that little cabin and he watched as she moved hurriedly around shoving things into a duffel bag a look of panic in her eyes. She grabbed a picture from a side table setting it gently in the top of the bag before zipping it shut. Suddenly the quiet was ended with a loud knock at the door, "Enola I know your in there. We need to talk!" a man shouted from outside. She spun around heart pounding in her chest as she whispered one name quietly "Jonas." He started banging on the door making it shake violently and she quickly grabbed the bag making her way silently to the back of the house.

She peeked out the window as Jonas continued to beat at the door. Once she was sure no one was watching the back of the house, she quietly pushed the window open and tossed out her bag. With one last look around the cabin she'd known as home for so long she climbed out grabbing her bag and running for the woods disappearing into the tree line as the sound of the front door being broken down echoed behind her. She ran and Klaus followed until she finally came to a halt and began hastily peeling back tree limbs from a car she had wisely hidden days before. "Ah smart girl" he said a smile spreading across his face as she climbed into the car and revved the engine pulling away without looking back. He watched her drive away as the world once again began to shift.

Klaus found himself among familiar Cyprus trees and thick brush. He was in the bayou, he looked around until he noticed the car he'd seen her drive off in parked close by so he made his way towards it. She was sleeping curled up in the back seat clutching a plush penguin to her chest as she slumbered. He began to hear the sounds of 3 pairs of heavy footsteps approaching and before his eyes Jonas and the two other men from the funeral appeared from the woods making their way toward the car. Klaus couldn't help the low growl that escaped his lips as he witnessed Jonas open up the car door and the two men began to drag Enola from the backseat drowsiness and confusion clear on her face.

As she realized who had hold of her she started screaming and fighting against them, they threw her to the ground at Jonas's feet. "Stupid girl, did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?" he asked as he grabbed her chin, she glared up at him wincing as his fingers dug into her skin. "Go to hell Jonas" she spat at him and without hesitation he back handed her across the face making her cry out as she fell to the ground. "You might as well give up Jonas because I'm not going back with you and I'm not going to be yours" she said defiantly as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"Oh We'll just see about that darlin' " he said as he grabbed her arm pulling her up and slamming her body onto the hood of the car. She groaned and tried to push him away but he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back making her cry out in pain again as he tore her shirt open. She used her free hand to punch him in the face and he growled slamming her head back into the hood making her loose her senses. He grabbed her thighs tightly with his hand pushing her legs open, she screamed out as she tried to sit up but he slammed her down again ripping a groan from her mouth. As she fought to stay conscious he pushed himself between her legs ripping at her shorts as he did.

Suddenly Klaus was torn from the dreamscape an angry growl tearing from his throat before he realized he was home again the girl's head still resting on his chest. He looked up to see Freya standing above them, "Niklaus are you alright?" she asked as he gathered his wits about him. He gently moved Enola off of him setting her back down on the bed as he got up. "Fine, I'm fine Freya" he said as his sister looked up at him. "You saw it didn't you? saw what they did to her?" she asked, he looked back at her giving a small nod as he went for the door. He cast a look back at Enola full of emotions Freya couldn't quite place before he left the room, as he made his way down the hall a single tear trailed down his cheek as he stormed back to his study pouring himself a drink with a heavy hand.

Freya stared at the door for a few minutes after her brother disappeared before turning to look at the girl. " I do believe you've gotten under my brother's skin" she said with a smile as she began to look over the girls wounds. They were almost gone only the faintest of bruises remained. "Well maybe that little melding of minds did you both a bit of good." She got up and went to the door "Hayley! She's ready" she called going back to the girl's side preparing to lift her spell work.

Hayley had just finished putting Hope to bed when she heard Freya call for her. With one last look at the child's sleeping face she quietly made her way from the room shutting the door with a soft click before heading down the hall, Elijah appearing and falling in step behind her. None of them aware that Klaus was listening intently from where he sat in his study glass of bourbon in hand.


	4. A confusing Connection

Minutes later Enola gasped sitting up on the bed eyes wide and frantic as she looked around her strange new surroundings. She was almost hyperventilating as she saw two strangers staring at her from across the room, but then she found a familiar face. "Hayley?!" she said in relief throwing her arms around her friend, Hayley smiled and hugged her tightly "It's okay Kiddo..your safe here I promise" she reassured Enola pulling back and giving her a warm smile as she stood up from the bedside.

"Enola I'd like you to meet Freya and Elijah Mikaelson..they're my family" she said, Enola gave them both a timid smile "Nice..to meet you" she said softly her voice cracking slightly as she suddenly felt how dry her throat was. They both smiled at her "The pleasure is ours" Elijah said with a bow of is head, "How are you feeling?" Freya asked as she stepped closer. Enola brushed her hair back behind her ear with a shaky hand "I feel okay..just a little bit stiff and confused" she answered quietly.

"Well that to be expected..after your ordeal. You were quite injured when I found you outside our door" Elijah explained giving the girl a soft smile. "Yes you were in rough shape kid" Hayley said as she sat net to her putting her arm around her "But we healed you." Enola looked up at her a little confused "But how?" she asked softly, "Well for starters Freya here is a very powerful witch..but also..Elijah and his brother are..Vampires so we were able to use their blood to heal you" Hayley explained. Enola was silent for a few minutes taking in all the information and processing it slowly before nodding her head slightly.

"Thank you both for helping me" she said as she slowly moved to get up off the bed. Her legs buckled under her and Elijah was instantly at er side helping her steady herself "As much as I'd love to take all the credit my dear, my brother Niklaus was the one who gave you his blood" He said with a smile. She smiled back at him as se stood up holding onto his arm for support "Oh well I'll be sure to thank him as well when I meet him." Hayley took hold of the girls arm letting Elijah move away "I'm sure He'd be happy to hear it, but for now how about a warm bath and some clean clothes?" Elijah asked. Enola leaned into Hayley nodding her head softly "Yes thank you that sounds amazing" she replied as Hayley helped her walk towards the door.

"I'll see of Rebekah has something that will fit you" Freya said with a warm smile as she followed them out. Hayley walked her to the bathroom starting the water as Enola slowly peeling off her ruined clothes.

Neither of them were aware that Klaus was standing just outside the door ears perked and listening. Hayley helped Enola step into the tub and as she slowly sank into the hot water it tore a sigh of relief from her as it soothed every part of her stiff body. "I had to leave some things i need out in the bayou Hayley..Could we go get them in the morning?" she asked as Hayley gently poured water through her hair "Of course we can sweetie...I assume one of those things would be George?" Hayley asked laughing softly. George was Enola's toy penguin which she slept with every night. Enola smiled as she leaned her head back "Yes Penguin George is one of them..you know I never sleep well without him."

Freya was headed toward the bathroom a silky purple pajama set in her hands as she caught sight of her brother listening at the door. "Everything alright Niklaus?" she asked and he turned around some what startled, that alone told his sister he'd been listening rather intently to Enola and Hayley. It didn't take long for hims to regain his composure though "Yes, everything's fine I just wanted to check on our guest" he said as he started to move away from the door, "I have an errand to run..Won't be gone long sister" he added before making his way to the stair case and disappearing again.

Freya watched after him for a moment curiously "I guess the girl got under his skin more than I'd thought" she muttered to herself before knocking on the bathroom door and slipping inside. She set the fresh clothes on the counter before grabbing fluffy towels and taking them to the tub side as Hayley helped the girl wash her hair.

Klaus marched his way through the bayou trying to find the place he'd seen while inside Enola's head. He let out a growl of frustration, he'd been out in the swamp for over a bloody hour now with no luck. Just as he was about to admit defeat for the night he caught the gleam of moon light bouncing of shiny metal in the distance.

He dashed forward without hesitation finally laying eyes on the car he'd been searching for. It was a little worse for ware than last he'd seen it, the driver side window had been shattered and dents speckled the hood. He also caught the sent of blood in the air, he knew some of it was Enola's her scent already locked into his memory., the others were foreign to him and he suspected they belonged to her attackers.

He made his way to the car and leaned into the back seat picking up the plus penguin he'd seen er clutching in her sleep "you must be George" he muttered tucking it under his arm. The bag she'd packed had been searched everything it had held was strewn about the car. Klaus carefully began repacking it all as a glint of something shiny caught his eye, it was the picture frame she'd taken from the cabin. The glass was shattered, the frame damaged beyond all repair but the photo was intact, he carefully removed it from the broken glass and looked at it. He saw the elderly man from her memories only he was much younger standing with his arm around a beautiful woman and there between them stood a young Enola smiling up at him. He finished cleaning up her belongings before climbing into the driver's seat setting her beloved penguin in the seat next to him. He held the picture in his hand running his thumb over the small smiling face before placing it next to the toy. The keys were still in the ignition and he turned them starting the engine, "I will see you smile like that again love" he whispered to the dark as the car lurched forward and he directed it toward home.

Enola sat brushing her hair while staring into the vanity mirror at herself, her mind far away buried in memories as she did so. Hayley gently opened the door to the room making her way to stand behind her friend, Enola's eyes were dazed as she slid the brush slowly threw her damp dark waves. Hayley put her hand on the girl's shoulder pulling her out of her trance as her eyes focused and she smiled. "Sorry I guess..I zoned out a little" Enola said apologetically as she set the brush down turning to face Hayley. As she turned her stomach let out a rather loud growl and she pushed her hand against it with an embarrassed look. Hayley laughed softly "Come on let's find you something to eat Kiddo" she said as she took Enola's hand and pulled her to her feet tugging her from the room both laughing softly as they made their way toward the kitchen.

Klaus slipped silently back into the house all of Enola's item in tow as he made his way up to her room. He paused at the door listening for any signs of life on the other side, it was silent so he slowly turned the handle letting the door swing open to the empty room. He stepped inside looking around as he made his way to the bench at the foot of the bed were he plopped down the duffel bag.

Elijah noticed the door was ajar and stepped into the doorway finding his younger brother gently setting a plush penguin against the pillows on the bed turning seconds later feeling Elijah's presence. "The girl's belongings have been retrieved I see" Elijah said quietly as he entered the room " I thought it would be a nice surprise" Niklaus responded nonchalantly avoiding contact wit his brother as he pulled a brand new sterling silver picture frame from a shopping bag.

Elijah watched him closely as he took out an aged photo slipping it into te frame carefully before setting it on the bedside table. Klaus turned to his face his brother who he found watching him with a raised brow. "The frame she'd had was broken" he said answering his brother's unspoken question before moving for the door, Elijah stepped aside letting him go by as he leaned against the door frame. "By the way dear brother..Hayley and our guest are in the kitchen, if you'd like to introduce yourself" he called after Klaus making him pause in the hallway before continuing on his way leaving Elijah standing in the doorway watching after him. He'd seen a flicker of compassion in his brother just then, _A rare sight indeed_ he thought to himself as he shut the door and made his way to his own room.

Enola sat on the granite counter in the kitchen, Hayley beside her slicing up different fruits. She reached over and grabbed a strawberry off the cutting board, giggling as Hayley bumped her leg with her hip "you little thief" Hayley teased as she went back to chopping.

Klaus watched them from the shadows a smirk on his lips as they teased one another. Enola raised the berry to her lips but paused turning to look in his direction as though she sensed his presence. He went perfectly still watching her eyes as the strained to see into the darkness, just as she started to turn away he stepped into the light.

She jumped a little in surprise as e suddenly appeared in the doorway making Hayley turn to see what had startled her. "Ah Klaus..I was wondering when you'd show up" Hayley said as she rolled her eyes turning back to her task, he slowly walked toward them smirking "Well you know me little wolf I do love making dramatic entrances." Enola watching him as he moved closer something about him seeming familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why. He noticed her watching him, curiously tilting her head as she studied him which made him smile. He walked up to her casually reaching out and slowly raising the strap of her top back to rest on her shoulder from where it had fallen.

The sensation of his fingertips on her skin making her shiver a little as she raised her gaze to meet his eyes, as they stared at one another he could hear her pulse quickening. His smile widened as a blush crept to her cheeks "Hello the love, it's nice to finally meet you I'm Klaus" he said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

She was speechless for a moment, but then Hayley turned toward them eyeing Niklaus with a look of annoyance. Enola dropped her eyes from his her blush deepening, "It's nice to meet you too" she said shyly as she carefully pulled her hand back "I'm Enola." He took a step back his smile faltering a little as he turned to Hayley who was standing next to the girl like a protective big sister. He crossed his arms over his chest leaning back against the center island behind him. Hayley watched him for a moment before grabbing a bowl and filling it with the sliced fruit she'd been working on. "She need to eat now Klaus" she said as she took Enola's hand tugging her off the counter and leading her toward the dining room.

Before they had made it very far Hayley heard a cry coming from Hope's room "Crap.." she muttered quietly as Klaus stepped forward taking the bowl from her hand. "What's the matter?" the girl asked concerned, Hayley gave her a reasuring smile "It's nothing just the baby woke up and I need to go check on her." Hayley had already told her all about Hope so Enola just smiled and gave her hand a soft squeeze, "Go check on your baby girl I'll be fine. Just promise me I'll get to meet her in the morning." Hayley hesitate a moment before Klaus added "Go tend to our daughter little wolf. I'll watch over your friend," she looked at him for a moment before nodding and heading up the stairs to her child.

Klaus offered the girl his arm and she took it timidly as he led her into the dining room. He sat the bowl on the table before pulling a chair out for her, she gave him a soft smile as she sat down and he moved to sit across from her. She hesitantly picked up another strawberry and bit into it while avoiding his gaze, he watched as a drip of red juice made it's way over her lips and down her chin. Without hesitation he leaned across the table catching it with his thumb wiping it away gently, her breath caught in her throat as she looked up into his eyes.

He stared at her as he slowly moved back into his chair slipping his thumb between his lips sucking it clean. She blushed licking her lip before looking down at the table shyly as she chewed. He couldn't stop the satisfied smile that spread across his face as he watched squirm a bit in her chair, the action causing the already short shorts of the silky pajama set she was wearing to ride up higher exposing even more of her milky white thighs as she reached for another slice of fruit.

Klaus let out a shaky breath licking his lips as lust suddenly tried to consume him, he fought against the urge to kneel at her side and run his fingers up the freshly exposed skin. He had to turn his head away from her to get the image out of his mind and they sat like that in silence as she ate.

Finally she'd had her fill and pulled her knees to her chest hugging them to her body as she watched him. "I..I wanted to say thank you by the way..for helping me" she said quietly, he turned toward her slowly with a smile "It was my pleasure Love" he said as he stood up walking around the table toward her. She stared up at him a shy smile on her lips as he took her hand pulling her to you feet gently. "So quick question Love..How old are you?" she gave him a confused look as she answered "20.." in an unsure voice. He gave her a smile as he started leading her up the stairs toward his study "Ah lovely.. perfectly old enough to have a night cap before bed then."

She giggled softly as she trailed after him the sound making his smile widen as he pushed the door to his study open, stepping to the side he gently pulled her into the room shutting the door behind them. Enola stood in the middle of the room looking around quietly until her eyes fell on a painting, she stepped toward it timidly running her fingers over the painted lines. She faintly heard the sound of glasses clinking behind her as her fingers moved across the slick lines of the bright moon on the canvas.

Klaus poured hem both a glass of bourbon and as he turned around he found her gazing a his paining of New Orleans lit by a bright full moon above the city. He smiled as he crept up behind her silently, stepping up against her back as he lowered her drink down in front of her his touch startling her a little.

She timidly took the glass from his hand stepping to the side so she could see him. "What do you think of my work?" he asked motioning to the canvas as he took a sip of his drink. She smiled as her eyes wondered over the painting "I think its beautiful... your use of color is amazing" she said softly glancing up at him, she moved away slowly to sit in one of the chairs across from his desk curling her legs up around her as she sat down. He watched her intently as she moved away settling herself in one of his chairs before he moved to his bookcase turning on the radio.

She sipped her drink slowly as soft music filled the room bringing a smile to her lips as she closed her eyes letting her head sway to the melody. He made his way to the chair in front of her sinking into it as he watched the peaceful expression on her face. _Why did he enjoy seeing her so content? Why did he crave getting close to her so much? How had she already become so important?_

He couldn't understand it, he hardly ever let people get close to him and never so quickly. He sipped his drink staring at her as she started humming softly to the music resting her head against the arm of the chair as a yawn escaped her mouth.

They sat like that for a long while the music, the music the only words needed. Klaus noticed her breathing become deep and even sleep having finally taken hold of her. He quietly got to his feet making his way over to her, taking her glass carefully from her hand and setting it on his desk. He gently picked her up wrapping her arms around his neck as he lift her she let out soft sleepy sounds rubbing her cheek against him and curling into his body. He carried her to her room Hayley and Elijah watching him as he passed by Hope's door, Hayley moved to follow him but Elijah took her hand shaking his head "Let them be" he said quietly cupping her cheek as they turned back to watch the sleeping child.

Klaus stepped into the room Enola held close to him before he laid her gently onto the bed, unwinding her arms from him. She made little sounds of protest that made him smile as he got her settled. He picked up the plush penguin and placed it into her arms, she instantly clutched it to her chest curling up on her side with a smile as he pulled the blanket up over her.

He sat on the bed beside her watching her sleep for a while, "What is it about you?" he asked softly as he finally go to his feet, brushing hair from her face before turning and making his way to his own room. Once comfortable in his own bed he too drifted off to sleep, he even dreamed for the first time in a long while. Enola appeared there in his dreams for the first time that night..and it wouldn't be the last.


	5. Just so Confusing

Three months had passed, and Enola was quickly becoming a very big part of the Mikaelson household and Hope's new favorite babysitter. Elijah and Hayley were out in the bayou checking on the crescent pack while Freya was up in the tower contacting Rebekah where ever she was. Klaus heard music playing and laughter coming from the court yard as he opened his study doors. He made his way to the top of the staircase to see Enola and Hope drawing on the concrete with brightly colored chalk. Hope was giggling while she scribbled away, Enola sat next to her smiling as she watched her, gently brushing the back from Hope's eyes. There was such adoration in her eyes as she looked at the little girl, Klaus felt a smile creep over his face as he watched them.

Hope soon got tired of drawing and started running around the court yard, squealing with joy as Enola got up and playfully chased after her. Klaus put his elbows on the railing and leaned against it as he watched them, He'd been keeping his distance from Enola, the urges and feelings she stirred in him still baffled him. The more he fought against them the stronger they seemed to get. As much as he tried he still found himself occasionally getting her alone or letting his finger tips brush her skin and each time he did the hinger he had for her only grew. He often found himself dreaming of her, sometimes they were innocent dreams but more recently they'd become more carnal. In his last dream he'd found her wondering the halls in her thin cotton nightgown, the house was empty of all but them. He couldn't stand it any longer and he's grabbed hold of her pulling her tight against him as he pressed his lips to hers, letting his hands trail over her body.

He was pulled out of his memory as Hope spotted him and squealed "Dada!", he cleared his throat and smiled at his little girl as he made his way down the stairs. "Hello my littlest wolf" he said with pride as Enola scooped her up carried her over to him, both of them smiling up at him. Hope made grabby hands at him and he carefully took her from Enola's arms, "she's very excited to see you" Enola said as she leaned up on her toes to kiss Hope's cheek. Hope giggles and nuzzled against her father making him smile, Enola turned on her heel and started cleaning up all the toys and chalk as Klaus watched her.

Klaus's eyes followed her as she moved, watching her shapely hips move under the thin flowered skirt she was wearing. Hope noticed he was distracted and put her little hands on his face turning it towards her, he chuckled a little and bounced her in his arms as he made his way to the couch. Enola turned and watched them as she heard Hope jabbering happily while Klaus bounced her on his knee, she picked up Hope's little knight and carried it over hand it to her as she sat next to them. Hope's eyes lit up as she grabbed the toy and waved it around making both the adults laugh, they sat like that playing with the little one till Hayley and Elijah came home.

Hayley took Hope to have her night time bath a few hours later and the three siblings has disappeared into Klaus's study, so Enola made her way to the kitchen to find some dinner. She made herself a turkey club and climbed up on the island playing music on her phone as she started eating, bobbing her head and kicking her legs to the music. She was in her own little world and didn't notice Klaus slipping up behind her slowly. He watched her smiling to himself as she moved to the music, her waited for her to finish eating before making his way around the island to her. She turned to change the song and when she turned back around he was suddenly there next to her, making her jump. The movement making her slide off the counter, but he caught her wraping his arm around her waist. Their bodies ended up in a dance like dip, his body bent over hers, she held her breath as she stared up at him.

Klaus didn't move except to tighten his grip around her, his eyes boring into hers as he once again fought against his urges. A flush crept up to her cheeks and she timidly put a hand on his chest to steady herself as they both stood upright. He involuntarily pulled her against his body, the actions making her take a shaky breath as she absent mindedly gripped his shirt with her fingers. He watched the pulse in the side of her neck speed up as he gently dug his fingers into her flesh. Enola bit her lip nervously and Klaus cupped her cheek, his gaze falling to her mouth and he brushed his thumb across her lower lip. The sensation made her eyes flutter closed and an almost relieved sigh escaping her mouth, with that Klaus's willpower crumbled.

Without a word he pressed his mouth to hers his fingers sliding through her hair until his hand gripped the back of her neck gently. She hesitated for a second before timidly kissing him back letting her other hand make its way up his arm to his shoulder. Her response only fueled him further, he stepped forward pinning her body between his and the island behind her. The sudden movement made her gasp against his lips as she gripped his shoulder her fingers digging in slightly. He moved his lips against hers hungrily as he let his hands wander over her body, finally sliding them down to her ass gripping them as he picked her and put her back on the counter.

She let out a soft moan as he placed her on the counter and stepped between her thighs. She moved her legs a little before loosely wrapping them around his waist pulling him closer, the feeling drawing a growl from his throat. Just as he was about to slide his hands under her skirt he caught the sound of Elijah and Hayley talking, followed by footsteps on the stairs. He pulled back from her breaking the kiss and she looked up at him a little dazed, he had to smile at the look on her face and he gave her one more soft kiss before unwinding her legs from him and taking a step back. She was about to ask what was wrong but then she heard the voices coming closer, she quickly fixed her skirt and brushed her fingers through her wavy dark locks.

Elijah and Haley came through the door not a minute later as Enola was turning off her music. She hopped down off the counter and gave them both a smile, doing her best to act natural. "Did you get Hope to bed?" she asked walking over to Hayley, "Yeah she fell asleep easy tonight, you two must have had a busy day." Enola laughed a little casting a quick glance at Klaus "Oh yeah she's definitely a handful that one, she kept me busy all day" she replied as she yawned a little. Haley smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder "looks like your ready for bed yourself kiddo", Enola just nodded. Elijah was watching his brother, he could sense something had happened only moments before, that's when he noticed his brother's shirt was a bit disheveled.

He turned his attention to the girl her clothing wasn't especially out of sorts, but her hair did seem a tad messier than usual, he started to turn back to his brother but something caught his eye, the girls lips were just a tad swollen. His mind started putting the pieces together as he turned back to his brother with a raised eyebrow, Klaus met Elijah's eyes and they stared at each other silently. "Come on let's get you to bed" Hayley said as she wrapped her arm around Enola's shoulders and started leading her to the staircase, Enola followed her casting a look back over her shoulder as they hit the door "Goodnight" was all she said as they disappeared from the room.

The brother's waited for their footsteps to disappear before one of them finally spoke. "What have done now Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he leaned against the counter, "whatever do you mean brother?" Klaus responded nonchalantly as he adjusted his shirt. "Niklaus I know you've been under the false assumption that no one has noticed you're…attraction to Enola or you're vein attempts to ignore them and I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Freya and I have been aware for quite some time now", Elijah said rather matter of factly as he moved towards his brother. Klaus snapped his head up staring at Elijah, "what's your point Elijah?" he asked in a huff as he headed for the door eager to get away from the uncomfortable conversation. Elijah flashed forward blocking his path "my point…dear brother is that we've all grown very fond of Enola…so I recommend cation. Be a 100% sure of your feelings before you let that delightful girl fall for you" with that he left leaving Klaus to brude alone.

Enola slipped into her nightgown and crawled into bed clutching George to her chest as her mind scrambled to make sense of what just happened. Klaus had always made her nervous and not because of his temper or his knack for cruelty, but because for some reason she saw past all that, she could see the pain under his rage and how fiercely he loved those he cared for. He could be down right sweet sometimes although most of his sweetness seemed to be only for Hope, he did occasionally slip up and show it towards others.

She sighed as she tried to get comfortable, tossing back and forth under the covers. He was just so terribly complicated, and his actions just confused her even more. The first night they'd met he was almost flirty with her and she was pretty sure he'd even put her to bed that night. Over the months since then he'd go from acting like he hardly noticed her to suddenly catching her alone, giving her sultry stares and soft teasing caresses. They'd even had moments of hovering lips but that had always been the end of it, someone would suddenly come home ore he'd pull away and scurry back to his study. Suddenly her mind was flooded with images and sensations of his lips on hers, his hands pulling at her body, the feel of his body pressed against hers. Her eyes snapped open and she stared up at the ceiling as her heart pounded in her chest, she turned on her side snuggling against her penguin, "Just so confusing" she muttered to the dark as she forced herself to stop thinking and finally fall asleep.

Meanwhile, down the hall Klaus was pacing around his study, nursing a glass of bourbon as he muttered to himself. "Damn it Elijah" he growled as he finally dropped into his chair, he'd finally felt some measure of peace after finally letting go and touching her. But then Elijah had to ruin it all…but he'd been right, Enola was important to all of them and he needed to be cautious. He let out a frustrated sign rubbing his face with his hand as he got up from his chair before making his way to his bedroom. He stripped off his clothes as he went, then finally climbed into bed drifting off to sleep while his mind replayed the nights events.

The next day Klaus went back to trying to avoid his feelings which led to avoiding Enola as much as possible, every time he saw her or passed her in the hall he instantly remembered the feel of her body and the taste of her lips. Enola tried to pretend like she didn't notice how he almost always left the room when she entered it, it wasn't like he was rude about it he still said hello but its still hurt. After a few days of it she was frustrated and decided to do the same thing to him, every time he stepped into the room she left, if she saw him in the hall she'd turn the other way. She was more thankful than ever that she'd met Josh, finally someone outside the house that she could talk to about it all. She'd spent all most every night that week on the phone with him before bed.

Once it hit a week and a half she couldn't stand it anymore and josh offered up a great solution. "Your coming to stay at my place for a few days, no arguments chikadee, just pack a bag and crab George, I'll pick you up in the morning. We'll even go out and get breakfast," his voice said through the phone. She smiled to herself "alright..alright I'll be ready in the morning when you get here…yes I promise Josh..okay, goodnight" she hung up and looked around the room with a sigh. She got up and dug her duffel bag out of the closet putting it on the bed as she pulled out different outfits and shoving them in the bag.

Haley opened the door and paused as she saw Enola fervently shoving clothes into her old duffel bag. "Planning on running away Kiddo?" she asked only half joking as she sat on the bed looking up at her friend with a slightly worried smile. Enola laughed a little and smiled at her "I'm not that dramatic Haley" she said as she zipped the bag closed, "True enough so what's up then?" Haley asked putting George on her lap as she did. "Josh invited me to stay with him for a few days…ya know just to get out of the house for a while" Enola said as she snatched the penguin from her hugging it "Oh cool that should be fun, when's he coming to get you?" Enola flopped down next to Hayley and yawned a little, "He'll be here in the morning we're going to grab breakfast" she said with a smile. Haley pulled her into a hug "well I'll miss you but I'm sure Josh will show you a good time" Enola hugged her back "I'll miss you too, but I won't be gone long and Hope will keep your busy" she said with a little laugh. Hayley laughed to as she got up "Oh yeah I'm sure she will, but you get some rest I'll see you before you leave in the morning" she leaned down and kissed Enola on the forehead making her smile. "sounds like a plan, I'll see you in the morning" she said with another yawn, Haley laughed and walked out closing the door behind her as Enola curled up and went to sleep.

The next day she woke up early and Hayley met her at the bottom of the stairs, Josh showed up a few minutes later, they piled her stuff in the back and she hugged Hayley goodbye then she was gone…

Klaus was going insane it had been hard enough trying to avoid her but now…now she was avoiding him. The last time she'd slipped up letting them make eye contact he'd seen an array of emotions hidden in her eyes...confusion, hurt, and slightest flicker of anger. He'd never seen anger in her before and he didn't like it, he liked it even less knowing was directed at him. He'd made up his mind to talk to her the next morning but when he got to room the door was open, as were her dresser drawers. He felt a sense of panic as he noticed clothes were missing as well as her beloved penguin She's going to leave he thought as he rushed out of the room toward the stairs.

Elijah stopped him as he reached the first step "what's wrong brother?" he asked putting a hand on Klaus's shoulder. Klaus shoved him off "she's gone…and its your fault Elijah! If you hadn't made me stop and think she'd still be here" he growled out lunging for his brother. Elijah simple grabbed him, pinning him to the wall "calm yourself Niklaus" he hiss "she's gone yes…bu" Niklaus cut him off by pushing him off and punching him. Elijah slammed him back against the wall making him growl, "She's coming back Niklaus!" he roared at his younger brother. Klaus stopped fighting and just stared at him in momentary confusion "she…she's coming back?" he asked quietly.

Elijah sighed and released his brother stepping back and straightening his suit, "yes, you fool she's simply going to stay with a friend for a few days. Must you always jump to the worst possible conclusion." He turned and started walking away as Klaus regained his composure, "what friend?" he called after Elijah. Elijah shook his head as he started to turn the corner "She's staying with Josh, Niklaus" he called back before disappearing to reassure Hayley everything was fine after all the commotion. Klaus furrowed his brow and marched to his study, "Josh" was all he said as he snapped the door shut behind him.


End file.
